Bout de ficelle
by Nemeseia
Summary: "On vient de m'apprendre que le directeur Akashi Seijūrō vient d'annoncer son divorce…" Tout aurait dû être comme d'habitude pour Kuroko, mais ce matin-là avait décidé d'en faire autrement. Cette annonce qui fait resurgir des sentiments réprimés, serait-elle l'occasion pour qu'un amour passé revoit le jour ?


Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté d'OS, me revoilà donc avec un AkaKuro à vous proposer. Je cherche toujours à faire court, mais il faut croire que j'en sois incapable... Du coup, vous vous retrouvez avec un OS qui fait la taille de certains de mes chapitres haha ! J'espère tout de même que cet OS vous plaira ;)

J'étais dans l'optique d'écrire quelque chose de fluff et sans prise de tête, j'espère donc avoir réussi cet objectif.

 **Note :** Pour une fois, pas de bêta, excusez-moi si vous trouvez quelques fautes. Je me suis pourtant relue plusieurs fois, mais c'est toujours compliqué de voir ses propres fautes...

 **PS :** Un petit coucou à Riddikuluss, si tu passes par là. Je sais que c'est en avance, mais joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

 **Bout de ficelle**

* * *

Kuroko somnolait au-dessus de son déjeuner, écoutant à moitié cette jeune femme qui présentait la météo. Sa voix lui parvint à peine aux oreilles et il manqua à plusieurs reprises de plonger la tête la première dans son bol de riz. Le matin avait toujours été compliqué et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, tout comme ses cheveux sarcelles qui continuaient de ressembler à un super saiyan après chaque réveil.

Il ne fit donc pas attention lorsque la présentatrice du journal reprit la parole pour annoncer l'exclusivité qui venait de lui parvenir à l'oreillette.

Ce matin qui aurait dû être comme les autres, avait pourtant décidé de couper, de façon nette et précise, cette routine qui s'était installée.

« On vient de m'apprendre que le directeur Akashi Seijūrō, PDG de la célèbre multinationale à son nom, vient tout juste d'annoncer son divorce avec la fille du banquier… »

Un bruit sec se fit brusquement entendre dans le petit appartement de Kuroko, qui en avait perdu ses baguettes.

Son attention se dirigea aussitôt vers sa télévision, la silhouette de son ancien capitaine apparut alors grâce aux caméras qui s'étaient déplacées pour couvrir la nouvelle. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question d'être réveillé ou non : il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et sentit son cœur trembler ; ce n'était pas possible. La présentatrice avait beau expliquer la situation d'un des hommes les plus influents du Japon, de son ami, son cerveau ne voulait pas traiter l'information. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre, comme si son corps et ses sens avaient décidé d'un commun accord de le protéger en le gardant dans l'ignorance.

Des vibrations le sortirent néanmoins de sa torpeur et, d'une main fébrile, il se saisit de son téléphone resté sur la table.

— _T'as vu les informations, Kurokocchi !? C'est génial pour toi !_

Le bleuté eut à peine le temps de répondre à son ami que son portable lui afficha le message d'une autre personne.

— _Enfin ! Ce crétin a finalement compris sa connerie !_

Se tournant à nouveau vers la télévision, Kuroko entendit au même instant la voix impérieuse d'Akashi qui s'adressait sévèrement à un des journalistes ; il ne répondrait à aucune de leurs questions. Kuroko sentit dès lors son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans son corps lorsque son ancien capitaine jeta un regard à la caméra, la colère se laissant clairement entrapercevoir derrière ses iris vermeils.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la Winter Cup et leur accrochage avec l'équipe Américaine, qui les avait défiés, et ils avaient tous la trentaine et évoluaient désormais dans la vie active. Ils avaient cependant toujours pris soin de rester en contact les uns avec les autres, s'organisant une journée dans l'année où le groupe pouvait se retrouver au complet et passer du temps ensemble, se tenant aux nouvelles. Il était difficile pour certains, à cause de leur emploi du temps ou encore de leur nouvelle vie dans une autre ville, de pouvoir se voir plus couramment les uns en face des autres.

Ainsi, cette journée annuelle permettait à tout le monde de passer du bon temps ensemble. C'était ainsi que leur groupe avait appris qu'Akashi allait se marier, approchant tous la vingtaine, en arrivant avec un anneau ornant son annulaire gauche, créant la surprise la plus complète. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une bague de fiançailles, mais l'aboutissement dissimulé derrière ce bijou doré était clair pour chacun d'entre eux : Akashi allait être le premier à se passer la corde au cou.

Kuroko serra subitement son T-shirt dans le creux de sa main au même instant que ses pensées lui firent rejouer la fameuse scène. Il se souvenait à quel point il avait essayé de récupérer les morceaux de son cœur et paraître impassible aux yeux de tous. Cela avait été douloureux, mais au fond, ne s'en était-il pas douté ? Akashi appartenait à la haute société, évoluant dans un monde qui lui était différent, sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes et que jamais son père n'aurait toléré une telle relation entre eux.

Les voix énervées d'Aomine et de Kise lui étaient à peine parvenu alors que ces derniers avaient essayé d'obtenir des explications.

Après tout, les sentiments que Kuroko avait toujours porté à l'égard du rouquin n'étaient un secret pour personne. Ils se connaissaient tous comme les doigts de la main et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'entendre de vive voix pour comprendre ; sa relation avec Akashi n'était une exclusivité pour personne qui avait étudié à Teikō.

Akashi leur avait néanmoins appris qu'il s'agissait là d'un mariage arrangé par son père et la fille d'un banquier important. Cela avait un peu calmé les esprits de certains, mais Kuroko n'avait pas été dupe. Bien qu'Akashi n'aimait pas cette fille et ne semblait pas emprunt à l'idée de se marier avec elle, il n'allait pas s'y opposer. Leur ancien capitaine n'avait jamais affronté son père et il savait mieux que quiconque que ce ne serait pas cette histoire de mariage qui changera la donne.

Dans le creux de sa main cette fois-ci, son téléphone vibra lorsqu'une personne chercha à le joindre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant en remarquant le nom de l'appelant.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais directement, Midorima-kun, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

— Je présume que ces crétins t'ont envoyé des messages ? »

Kuroko n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son ancien camarade gigoter mollement sa tête sur les côtés, dépité par l'attitude de leurs amis.

« Enfin… Je voulais uniquement savoir si tu seras présent samedi, comme c'est notre réunion annuelle. »

Pendant un instant, Kuroko resta muet. La nouvelle du divorce d'Akashi lui avait fait oublié que cette fameuse journée approchait à grand pas et qu'il allait se retrouver à faire face au rouquin. Pour l'instant, et depuis des années, personnes n'avaient jamais été absents. Son regard fut de nouveau attiré par la télévision, mais il n'était déjà plus question de leur ancien capitaine.

« Je serais là, ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est simplement à mon tour de réserver un endroit et j'avais besoin de savoir le nombre que nous serons. Tu fais ce que tu veux, Kuroko. »

Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, Midorima raccrocha brutalement. Son attitude fit s'esquisser un sourire sur les lèvres de Kuroko. Il était heureux de savoir que malgré les années qui se sont succédées, de la distance qui s'était installée entre certains, ses amis ne changeaient pas. Bien sûr ils avaient tous mûri et leurs corps s'étaient transformés pour devenir plus adultes, mais au fond ils restaient les mêmes.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Kuroko termina son petit-déjeuner avant de se changer et partir pour son travail. Il retrouva ainsi les enfants de maternels dont il avait la charge et la gaieté de ces petits termina de lui changer les idées ; l'annonce de ce matin n'étant plus qu'à lointain songe.

 **-x-x-x-**

Samedi arriva à grand pas et Kuroko regarda avec une attention particulière son lit. Certains de ses vêtements se trouvaient posés par-dessus, l'enseignant cherchant à se dégoter une tenue sophistiquée sans vraiment trop l'être à la fois. Un long soupir finit par traverser ses lèvres et il prit son front en main, n'était-il pas un idiot de réagir de la sorte alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel ? Certes, Akashi était en pleine procédure de divorce, mais est-ce que cela allait forcément changer quelque chose entre eux ?

Si Akashi et lui n'étaient pas sortis ensemble par le passé, cela n'allait sûrement pas arriver dans le futur.

Kuroko décida donc d'arrêter de se prendre la tête inutilement. Il se saisit ainsi de quelques-uns de ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement afin de pouvoir se mettre en route, leur lieu de rencontre était un petit restaurant à l'extérieur de la ville. Il eut à peine le temps de passer par la salle de bain, pour vérifier que tout était bien en place, que le taxi l'appela pour le prévenir de son arrivée.

L'enseignant était à la fois impatient et anxieux d'arriver. Il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient se comporter suite aux nouvelles concernant Akashi, mais surtout il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui-même allait interagir avec le rouquin. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer, essayant d'arrêter de penser et de se promettre de prendre les choses comme celles-ci se présenteront à lui.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit que Kuroko remercia son chauffeur après être arrivé à destination, lui donnant la monnaie nécessaire avant de le voir disparaître et se redresser pour ensuite faire face au restaurant. Il sortit un instant son téléphone de sa poche pour constater de l'heure, Midorima les ayant prévenus qu'il avait émis une réservation à son nom. Kuroko savait donc qu'il pouvait entrer et se faire diriger par le maître d'hôtel jusqu'à leur table, si jamais il était le premier à être arrivé.

« Tetsu-kun ! »

Sans crier gare, une personne attrapa son bras et son attention se dirigea vers Momoi qui lui sourit, les joues rosées. Il eut à peine besoin de relever ses yeux qu'Aomine finit par les rejoindre, n'ayant pas voulu presser le pas comme son amie pour rejoindre le bleuté.

« Bonsoir Momoi-san, ça faisait longtemps.

— Trop longtemps même ! Se plaignit la jeune femme qui avait emménagé il y a peu au Kansai.

— T'avais qu'à pas suivre Imayoshi, crétine. » Grommela par la suite leur ami.

Aomine posa sa main autour d'un crâne de son amie d'enfance et l'obligea ainsi à se reculer de Kuroko, bien que ses mains essayèrent de rester agrippées au sien. Elle réexpliqua au basané pourquoi elle avait dû suivre leur ancien capitaine de Tōō, qui était devenu son petit-ami au cours de leurs années au lycée, et qui avait dû retourner à sa ville natale suite à des problèmes familiaux. Ce n'était bien sûr que temporaire, Aomine et Momoi, ainsi que Midorima et Kuroko, étaient les rares personnes qui étaient restés sur Tokyo et qui se voyaient donc plus souvent que les autres.

« Les autres sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda ensuite Aomine en regardant autour de lui.

— Ils doivent être à l'intérieur. » Confia Momoi avant de s'avancer pour entrer dans l'établissement.

Les deux garçons suivirent ainsi la rosée qui se fit aborder par le maître d'hôtel avant de se faire diriger vers une pièce à l'écart, le restaurant disposait de salles privées où les clients pouvaient s'installer. De toute évidence, Midorima avait pris soin de réserver une de ces pièces séparées où ils allaient pouvoir être tous ensemble sans se soucier des autres clients et surtout éviter de déranger qui que ce soit, avec cette équipe de choc qui allait bientôt être réunie.

Le maître d'hôtel fit ainsi coulisser la porte et dévoila quelques têtes qui se tournèrent immédiatement dans leur direction.

Kise se redressa immédiatement et se jeta sur Kuroko, le serrant fermement entre ses bras, tandis qu'Aomine et Momoi saluèrent les premiers arrivés avant de s'installer tranquillement.

« Ça y est, je suis revigoré pour la soirée ! S'extasia le mannequin après avoir relâché sa dose d'oxygène appelée Kurokocchi.

— Combien de temps qu'il résistera pas et le reprendra dans ses bras ? Se moqua aussitôt Aomine.

— Aussi longtemps que toi qui ne sortira pas d'âneries. » Y répondit Midorima tout en remontant ses lunettes.

Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que les deux adultes s'étaient retrouvés et des insultes fusèrent déjà, surtout de la part d'Aomine tandis que Midorima parcourut le menu d'un air complètement indifférent. Kise reprit ensuite sa place et se retrouva à côté de Momoi pendant que Kuroko les observa tous, y compris Murasakibara qui n'avait attendu personne et qui avait déjà commencé à piocher dans les amuses bouches qui avaient été apportés à table.

Ce que Kuroko appréciait le plus à l'égard de ce groupe d'amis était sans nul doute le fait que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble, c'était comme si le temps passé se faisait balayer d'un geste de la main. Tout était si naturel, si évident, que c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Un sourire fleurit sur le coin de ses lèvres ; satisfait par la situation et de ces liens d'amitiés qui les liaient tous ensemble. Il savait aussi que dès à présent que, ni le temps, ni la distance n'arriveront à briser ces liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux avec les années. Il entama alors un pas pour prendre place autour de la table et ainsi s'asseoir sur l'un des coussins mis à disposition, mais il fut interrompu par la porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit au même instant dans son dos.

Un frisson parcourut son corps et le fit frémir, puisqu'il n'eut aucunement besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la présence d'Akashi qui les avait finalement rejoints. Cela avait toujours été ainsi de toute façon : la prestance naturelle du rouquin permettait à n'importe qui de le savoir présent dans une pièce, sans même à avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Pardonnez mon retard.

— Ce n'est rien. Ces trois-là viennent d'arriver aussi, l'avertit Midorima.

— Bien. Tu ne t'assois pas, Kuroko ? »

Akashi referma derrière lui la porte coulissante et se rapprocha de l'ancien joueur fantôme. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent ainsi pour la première fois de la soirée et, lui coupant ainsi toute capacité à prononcer le moindre mot, Kuroko acquiesça simplement. Il prit place aux côtés de Kise qui lui fit du coude, recevant de la sorte un rapide regard noir de sa part, avant de voir Akashi s'asseoir en face de Midorima. Ils se trouvaient ainsi opposés, chacun à un coin de table, mais d'un côté différent.

Leur repas ne tarda pas à leur être apporté et rapidement une odeur de viande grillée envahit la pièce. Avec une dextérité certaine, Midorima retourna les morceaux de viandes afin d'éviter que ces derniers ne soient brûlés, pendant que les autres entamaient les conversations et buvaient leurs boissons alcoolisées apportées plus tôt.

Aomine put ainsi se vanter de ses dernières arrestations musclées, ayant rejoint le rang des forces de l'ordre et surprenant tout le monde dans son choix de carrière. Après tout, lorsqu'on connaissait un peu le personnage ainsi que son tempérament, policier n'était pas la première profession à laquelle ils auraient pu penser, le concernant. Midorima avait par ailleurs fait la remarque, de ce que tout le monde avait pensé tout bas, avec un Aomine derrière les barreaux plutôt qu'enfermant les criminels derrière ceux-ci. Ce jour-là, Kise n'avait pu s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire si contagieux que même les plus réservés de la bande n'avaient pu retenir leur rire.

Tout le monde évita cependant de parler du sujet qui pourtant brûlait toutes les lèvres. A force de se côtoyer et de se voir sous différentes formes, tous avaient appris qu'insister avec Akashi n'était pas foncièrement la meilleure solution pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Kuroko avait cependant remarqué la disparition de cet anneau doré autour de son doigt, mais son cœur ne fut pas pour autant déchargé de cette douleur qu'il avait rencontrée dix ans auparavant.

Il ne rencontrait ni le moindre soulagement, ni la moindre satisfaction. Un simple constat.

« Et sinon Tetsu-kun, tu as des nouvelles de Kagamin ? S'enquit Momoi après avoir appris la nouvelle.

— Il a profité de son arrêt pour rejoindre son père en Amérique.

— En même temps quel couillon, pesta Aomine.

— Dai-chan ! S'énerva sa meilleure amie.

— C'est vrai que c'est pas gentil, Aominecchi. Kagamicchi s'est fracturé la jambe pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

— Ouais bah il a quand même failli y perdre la sienne en jouant les héros. »

Aomine rouspéta tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse qui s'était davantage musclé avec les années et les entraînements, avant qu'Akashi ne demande le fin mot de l'histoire. Puisqu'il vivait toujours à Kyoto, où le siège de l'entreprise de son père se trouvait, il n'était donc pas au courant des nouvelles concernant les amis de ses amis. Ce n'était pas qu'il se désintéressait complètement de l'existence de Kagami, mais savoir qu'il était un rescapé ne le laissa bien sûr pas indifférent. Après tout, la seconde lumière de Kuroko avait joué un rôle certain durant leurs années de lycée.

« Kagami-kun était en intervention après qu'une personne ait appelé les pompiers : une jeune fille comptait se suicider en sautant d'un bâtiment en construction. Comme c'était dangereux d'y grimper, personne n'osait la rejoindre pour la convaincre de renoncer à part lui.

— Et comme la gonzesse comptait toujours bel et bien sauter, il l'a attrapée et a sauté avec elle, poursuivit Aomine en agitant sa main en des cercles rapides.

— Pardon ?

— Mine-chin n'a jamais su raconter les histoires.

— Aomine-kun a raison. Il a sauté avec elle tout en atterrissant sur le matelas qu'avaient gonflé ses collègues entretemps, pour être certain de la faire descendre en un seul morceau et surtout vivante. Seulement il s'est mal réceptionné et tout son poids est tombé sur son pied. »

Midorima révéla ensuite que le rouquin ne risquait rien, hormis beaucoup de repos afin de permettre à sa jambe de guérir complètement et donc de n'avoir aucune activité sportive, le basket y compris. De toute façon, il lui était impossible de poser le pied par terre sans ressentir une vive douleur.

« Mais vous savez, je dois bientôt partir en Amérique pour un shooting et Kagamicchi m'a promis de me faire visiter ! Je vous donnerais de ses nouvelles, promit joyeusement Kise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Oh oui ! Je voulais te poser des questions à ce sujet. »

L'intérêt de Momoi au sujet de sa carrière enthousiasma davantage le blondinet qui s'en donna à cœur joie, au détriment des autres par ce surplus d'excitation. Depuis un certain temps, la popularité de Kise était montée en flèche et les propositions pleuvaient. Pendant le reste du repas, alors qu'ils continuaient tous à manger et à boire sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, Kuroko se prélassa de l'ambiance et écouta les conversations qui fusaient sans forcément y participer.

Ils avaient traversé bon nombre d'épreuves, certains avaient changé et étaient devenus presque méconnaissables, mais grâce au basket et à sa détermination, tout était enfin revenu en ordre. Le groupe se retrouvait plus soudé que jamais et leur amitié en était devenue que plus incassable ; que ce soit dans dix ans ou dans trente ans, ils continueront sûrement de se réserver des soirées de la sorte.

Cependant, chaque bonne chose rencontrait toujours sa fin et il fut bientôt l'heure pour chacun de retourner chez soi. La Lune avait complètement pris possession du ciel, qui se trouvait à peine éclairé par quelques étoiles. Ils sortirent tous ensemble du restaurant et Murasakibara ouvrit un sachet de bonbons dont il plongea allègrement la main à l'intérieur, sous le regard exaspéré de Midorima qui pour sa part était repus.

Au compte-goutte, chaque personne s'éloigna et Kuroko reçut un dernier câlin de la part de Kise, qui se motiva de la sorte pour quitter les lieux. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Akashi, Midorima et lui qui avait saisi son téléphone pour appeler un taxi et rentrer chez lui. Ses deux amis restant étaient suffisamment éloignés pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation, mais en vue des sourcils froncés que présentaient Akashi, le sujet semblait visiblement très sérieux.

« Bon, j'y vais à mon tour. Fais attention en rentrant Kuroko, tu as beaucoup bu. »

Il opina doucement. Tout le monde savait qu'il tenait difficilement l'alcool et s'endormait facilement lorsqu'il avait trop de gramme dans le sang, et cela un peu n'importe où. Cela avait toujours amusé Aomine, et Momoi qui trouvait cela adorable, mais cela pouvait se révéler problématique. Midorima disparut à son tour, le laissant ainsi seul avec Akashi dont Kuroko sentit le regard contre sa personne. Il tenta toutefois de se concentrer sur son téléphone et essayer de retrouver tant bien que mal le numéro de l'agence de taxi, l'alcool le faisait voir trouble.

« Je te ramène. »

La voix suave mais un brin autoritaire d'Akashi lui arriva aux oreilles, ses yeux se dirigeant alors dans ceux vermeils de son ancien capitaine qui s'était rapproché de lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire, Akashi-kun. Dès que je trouve le numéro…

— Ce n'était pas une question. »

Un frisson traversa son corps, non pas qu'il était inquiet de se retrouver seul avec le rouquin ou que son ordre le dérangeait, mais car sa voix avait toujours eu beaucoup trop d'effet sur lui. En réalité, ce n'était pas seulement sa voix mais tout ce qui se dégageait d'Akashi lorsque ce dernier usait de son autorité pour se faire entendre. Durant la fin de leurs années au collège et celles du lycée, lorsque il avait ses yeux hétérochromes, Akashi en avait effrayé plus d'un, lui y compris.

— _Tu me poses la question ? Je suis Akashi Seijūrō, évidemment. Tetsuya._

Kuroko se sentit à nouveau tressaillir tandis qu'il se rappela la voix impérieuse qui était sortie de la bouche de cet Akashi, de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Désormais il savait que cette personne, cette deuxième personnalité qu'Akashi s'était créée afin de se protéger, n'était plus et qu'il avait en face de lui l'ancien capitaine qu'il avait tant chéri. Il n'avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il finit donc par acquiescer et suivre les pas d'Akashi qui les emmenèrent vers la voiture qu'il avait louée, ouvrant même la portière passagère pour que Kuroko puisse monter à l'intérieur avant de la refermer une fois qu'il fut assis.

Akashi prit ensuite place à ses côtés et démarra le moteur avant de sortir de sa place de parking. Après lui avoir donné son adresse, un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle et Kuroko entremêla ses doigts. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Akashi et il ne savait pas comment se comporter ni quoi dire en vérité, l'alcool ne l'aidant pas pour lui délier la langue. La seule chose qui tournoyait, encore et encore, dans son esprit était l'annonce de cette journaliste sur le divorce de l'homme qui se trouvait en ce moment même à ses côtés.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'hésite pas, lui souffla doucement Akashi pour ouvrir le dialogue.

— Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai envie de te dire. Tout le monde voulait savoir. » Précisa-t-il sans pour autant regarder son voisin.

Il l'entendit cependant avoir un petit rire et il sentit son cœur redoubler sa cadence.

« Je ne compte pas en faire un secret de toute façon. Et puis vous êtes déjà tous au courant, il semblerait.

— Akashi-kun est devenu une personne publique. C'est normal que les journaux et les presses peoples se jettent sur ce genre d'informations.

— Pourtant je ne suis ni un acteur et encore moins un mannequin. »

De toute évidence, Akashi continuerait de tourner autour du pot tant qu'il ne posera pas la question fatidique. Kuroko prit alors l'inspiration nécessaire, rassemblant son courage, pour entrouvrir ses lèvres et enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions.

« Pourquoi divorces-tu ?

— Simplement car il ne s'est jamais agi d'un mariage d'amour, c'était voué à l'échec dès le départ.

— Tu t'es pourtant quand même marié, prononça-t-il dans un soupir qui pourrait s'apparenter sans la moindre hésitation à un reproche.

— Si cela n'avait pas été cette femme, mon père en aurait trouvé une autre. »

Kuroko était sûrement celui qui comprenait le mieux la situation dans laquelle s'était trouvée Akashi au cours de sa jeunesse. Après tout, ils avaient longuement discuté de l'éducation sévère que son père lui avait inculquée, de la destinée qui l'attendait et le poids qui se trouvait déjà sur ses épaules alors qu'il n'était qu'un collégien. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'à sa façon, Akashi avait cherché à se protéger, créant de la sorte cette deuxième personnalité vouée à la réussite. Cependant, même si Kuroko pouvait comprendre la situation de son homologue, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il excusait tous ses agissements.

Le silence reprit ainsi ses droits dans la voiture qui poursuivit son trajet dans la pénombre. Pour sa part, Kuroko continua d'entremêler ses doigts tout en jetant par intermittence de rapides coups d'œil à Akashi qui regardait avec attention la route en face de lui. Il put ainsi observer son profil qui s'était affiné avec le temps, prenant des contours plus adultes mais aussi plus virils. Ils approchaient tous de la trentaine et étaient désormais des adultes accomplis, mais cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Kuroko de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il se revit ainsi jouer au basket aux côtés du rouquin, mais aussi tous ces moments passés ensemble à la bibliothèque où Akashi lui donnait des cours particuliers pour l'aider aux prochains examens.

Cette bibliothèque qui comportait leurs meilleurs moments, à l'abri des regards, où l'ambiance studieuse et silencieuse les avait toujours bercés de sorte qu'ils s'étaient toujours sentis serein. Il ferma un instant ses yeux en se revoyant entre deux étagères, peinant à attraper un livre rangé trop haut. Akashi était venu à sa rescousse, et bien qu'ils fassent à peu près la même taille, ce fut comme si le livre n'avait pu résister à l'intérêt que lui portait le rouquin et s'était laissé tomber entre ses doigts pour lui permettre de l'attraper.

Kuroko se souvint du sourire mutin que lui avait offert Akashi à cet instant, son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Leur regard s'était accroché différemment de d'habitude et avant même que Kuroko ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, des lèvres s'étaient apposées contre les siennes dans un échange des plus chastes, disparaissant la seconde d'après comme s'il s'était agi d'un mirage.

Sa relation avec Akashi dépassait le seuil de l'amitié, Kuroko en était certain. Il n'avait pas rêvé de ce baiser éphémère et ce n'était jamais lui qui les engageait ; car il y en avait bien eu d'autres après celui de la bibliothèque. A chaque fois, c'était le rouquin qui venait à lui, qui l'embrassait furtivement avant de s'éloigner et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le trajet toucha finalement à sa fin, Akashi gara sa voiture non loin de l'immeuble où habitait Kuroko. Il coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers l'ancien joueur fantôme qui détacha au même instant sa ceinture.

« Merci beaucoup Akashi-kun. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentré, lui quémanda-t-il avant d'attraper la poignée de sa portière.

— Je suis désolé. »

Kuroko marqua un temps d'arrêt, son cœur en suspens. Ce fut comme si son corps avait décidé à sa place, alors qu'il savait très bien que rester plus longtemps dans un espace aussi restreint avec Akashi n'était pas foncièrement une bonne idée. Il s'entêta toutefois à ne pas se retourner et ainsi continuer à montrer son dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kuroko entendait ces mots de la bouche du rouquin, et bien qu'il puisse sûrement s'en vanter auprès de leurs amis communs, il n'en ressentait pourtant pas la moindre fierté.

La première fois qu'Akashi s'était excusé auprès de lui, ce fut le jour de son mariage.

Kuroko avait reçu comme tous les autres le faire-part et il avait longuement hésité sur le fait d'y aller ou non. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait regardé le morceau de papier élégamment décorés, où les noms des mariés étaient inscrits en des caractères délicats et brillants, son cœur essayant tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux. Aomine était venu chez lui et s'était énervé à sa place, lui criant dessus de cesser ce petit jeu et de montrer ses réelles émotions.

— _Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois l'arrêter ! On sait tous les deux que dès que j'aurais franchi cette porte, tu te remettras à pleurer. Me fais pas croire à moi que cette situation te laisse insensible !_

Leur ancien As comptait s'opposer à ce mariage et rire au nez du père d'Akashi, faire quelque chose pour stopper cette stupide mascarade, mais Kuroko avait su le raisonner.

Ce n'était pas à Aomine de s'opposer à ce mariage ; ni même à lui.

Finalement, après avoir mis ses sentiments de côté et désirant plus que tout qu'Akashi soit heureux, il s'était présenté avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Il avait ainsi rejoint Akashi dans la pièce qui lui servait pour se préparer, leurs amis ayant fait évacuer les autres invités pour leur laisser l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

— _Je ne m'attarderais pas._ _Je suis simplement venu te souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur._

A ce moment, il avait bien sûr remarqué la lueur attristée qui s'était emparée des yeux sanglants, mais il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Est-ce qu'au fond, Akashi aurait souhaité qu'il s'oppose au mariage, comme Aomine lui avait soufflé l'idée, qu'il vole à sa rescousse en l'emmenant hors de cette église comme un voleur ? Kuroko n'avait pas préféré approfondir l'idée. A l'époque, il avait trop mal pour réfléchir correctement. Il avait juste envie de fuir, de se terrer quelque part pour ne jamais en ressortir.

Akashi avait fait son choix et il avait fait le sien : oublier ses sentiments à son égard et tourner la page. De sorte qu'après s'être penché vers l'avant, il prit le chemin de la sortie pour quitter l'église. Ce fut cependant quand il tint la poignée de la porte qu'Akashi s'excusa pour la première fois, la voix enrouée.

Seulement, il ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait quitté la pièce puis l'établissement religieux sans ajouter quoique ce soit. C'était au-dessus de ses moyens de voir l'intégralité de la cérémonie, de voir Akashi passer la bague au doigt de cette femme.

« Je suis conscient que tu m'en veux et je ne prétendrais pas que c'est uniquement de la faute de mon père. J'ai aussi mes tords. »

De nouveau, Kuroko ne préféra rien répondre : il laissa au rouquin l'opportunité de s'expliquer.

« Ça aurait été parfait si nous avions eu la chance de rester de simples collégiens. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples à gérer, chuchota Akashi tel un aveu.

— Le collège avait peut-être ses périodes agréables, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir grandi Akashi-kun. »

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna en direction du rouquin et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent silencieux et se fixèrent simplement. Akashi fut le premier à rompre le contact, il était conscient que l'époque du collège n'avait pas été des plus réjouissantes pour Kuroko, il y avait participé en murant davantage Aomine dans sa solitude, mais en s'en prenant aussi à son ami d'enfance avec qui il avait appris le basket.

Cependant, le rejet du bleuté lui était douloureux.

Kuroko partit pour ouvrir la portière, et s'extirper de la voiture une bonne fois pour toute, quand la voix d'Akashi parvint de nouveau jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Seulement, maintenant que je suis libre de mes faits et gestes, je ne compte plus regretter quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends ? »

Les oreilles de l'intéressé s'étaient soudainement mises à bourdonner. La sensation était désagréable et des frissons parcoururent son corps. Sans parler de son cœur qui en cet instant avait pris un ticket pour les montagnes russes sans lui avoir demandé son avis. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait le sous-entendu de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui, de cette personne qu'il avait aimée auparavant et peut-être encore un peu aujourd'hui : c'était la raison qui causait à son cœur tous ces maux.

Toutefois, il ne dit rien. Seul le bruit de la portière se refermant répondit à Akashi qui put ensuite voir l'ancien joueur fantôme disparaître dans son immeuble. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se laissa tomber dans son siège, l'arrière de sa tête appuyé contre l'appui-tête et les yeux levés vers le plafond de la voiture. En étant devenu adulte, de nouvelles responsabilités étaient apparues et malgré leur liberté par rapport à leur adolescence, ils se trouvaient toujours enchaînés. Il ne lui était pas possible de n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans craindre les répercussions ; puisque son statut était encore valable aujourd'hui et cela malgré la disparition de son père, qui avait quitté ce monde depuis bientôt deux ans. Son travail avait eu raison de lui et il avait trop longtemps négligé sa santé, son cœur n'ayant pas réussi à suivre la cadence.

Finalement, son père était mort dans la solitude, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un empire froid et dépourvu d'humanité.

« J'aurais pu terminer comme lui si tu ne m'avais pas ouvert les yeux, Kuroko… »

Dans un dernier soupir, Akashi se redressa et remit en route le moteur de la voiture. Il retourna ainsi à l'hôtel où il avait pris une chambre pour les semaines à venir, profitant de vacances bien méritées afin de pouvoir reconquérir Kuroko.

 **-x-x-x-**

Lundi, sans attendre davantage, Akashi se présenta au commissariat. Si une personne connaissait parfaitement Kuroko, c'était bien sa toute première lumière. Akashi et Aomine n'avaient jamais entretenu de très bons termes, étant tous les deux diamétralement opposés, mais il pouvait faire confiance au basané pour ne pas mâcher ses mots et lui faire part de la situation actuelle comme cette dernière se présentait.

« Quelqu'un est venu te voir, Aomine-san. »

L'intéressé quitta son ordinateur pour lever ses yeux sur son collègue, qui au même instant lui indiqua la silhouette de son ancien capitaine d'un mouvement de menton. Tout d'abord surpris, Aomine cligna des yeux avant d'étouffer un juron et de quitter son bureau. Il rejoignit ainsi le rouquin pour ensuite le dépasser pour rejoindre la cafétéria et profiter de cette opportunité pour prendre une pause et boire un café.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une petite pièce, Aomine appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière lui tout en apportant la boisson chaude à ses lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici, Akashi ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et impatiente.

La réponse était néanmoins évidente, Aomine n'était pas un idiot irrécupérable, mais il était tout de même surpris par l'audace de son ancien partenaire de jeu.

« Est-ce que Kuroko a quelqu'un dans sa vie actuellement ? »

Ce fut cependant un mauvais timing pour poser une question pareille, sans le moindre détour, puisqu'Aomine était au même instant en train de boire une autre gorgée de café. Il la recracha presque instantanément, rivant par la suite un regard assassin vers Akashi qui resta parfaitement impassible.

« Satsu me reproche tout le temps de manquer de tact, mais t'es pire que moi en fait ! » Révéla-t-il entre deux toux.

Le policier se passa rapidement une main par-dessus sa bouche, essuyant ainsi les dernières preuves de son manque d'élégance tout en râlant pour la forme. Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers Akashi qui restait silencieux, attendant la réponse à sa question, et Aomine pensa une nouvelle fois que son meilleur ami avait vraiment des goûts étranges en matière d'homme.

Kuroko n'avait bien sûr pas attendu Akashi et avait entretenu quelques relations avec des hommes rencontrés dans des bars, mais jamais il n'avait été sérieux.

« Non, il n'a personne. A vrai dire, ses rares relations se sont toutes terminées très vite. Il a beau essayé et leur donner une chance, aucun n'a réussi à le faire tomber amoureux.

— Je vois, répondit simplement Akashi.

— C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?!

— Que veux-tu que je réponde d'autre ? Kuroko a eu toutes les raisons d'agir ainsi.

— Putain ! C'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à te piffrer. Tetsu a jamais pu s'engager à cause de toi, alors dis au moins que ça te fait chier ou que t'aime pas ça ! Tous les deux vous avez toujours tourné autour du pot quand ça concernait l'autre. Vous êtes chiants.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'appréciais la chose. Bien sûr qu'imaginer Kuroko aux bras d'un autre homme ne me plaît pas, mais je n'ai aucun droit de le critiquer à ce sujet. »

Aomine passa sa main dans ses cheveux et jura à voix haute. Son café terminé, il jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un lancer parfait. Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis que son projectile terminait sa course, repensant un instant au basket durant le collège. Sans Kuroko ou encore ce crétin de Kagami, il n'aurait pas retrouvé le plaisir de jouer à ce sport et encore moins la motivation nécessaire pour progresser et sortir de son amertume. Après avoir tourné le dos à Kuroko, mais aussi à tout le monde, après les avoir tous blessés, Aomine était conscient des torts qu'il avait pu commettre à cette époque.

Tout en repensant à tous ces événements, tous ces matchs effectués contre Seirin, Aomine reporta son attention sur Akashi qui avait toujours été très spécial pour leur joueur fantôme. Il était sûrement l'un des seuls à voir les larmes que n'avaient pu retenir le bleuté, lorsque c'était leur capitaine qui les faisait se verser. A cause d'Akashi, son meilleur ami avait été malheureux et Aomine ne désirait pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Il doutait que Kuroko puisse survivre à une deuxième désillusion.

Derrière son air impassible et détaché, Kuroko avait aussi ses faiblesses. Cependant, qui était-il pour refuser à Akashi de retenter sa chance ? Il ne pouvait que le prévenir, lui faire comprendre que si jamais le rouquin recommençait à faire du mal au bleuté, il serait là.

« Si t'es sérieux cette fois, t'as intérêt à le rendre aussi heureux qu'un Bisounours. On a la chance que Tetsu soit pas rancunier, n'en abusons pas.

— Tu as raison. »

Pendant un instant, Aomine fut abasourdi. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que le grand Akashi Seijūrō soit un jour d'accord avec lui. Tout en rivant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, il chercha à déterminer à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils avaient tous blessés Kuroko d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos, et pourtant leur ami avait tout fait pour leur faire réaliser leur bêtise et les faire se réconcilier.

Aujourd'hui, s'ils étaient encore réunis à ce jour, c'était uniquement grâce à la détermination et la dévotion dont avait fait preuve leur joueur fantôme.

Au fond, Aomine savait que le rouquin n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il avait comme n'importe qui commis des erreurs et tentait aujourd'hui de les réparer, comme lui auparavant. Un sourire carnassier finit alors par se glisser contre son visage, ravi d'apprendre qu'en ce beau jour il était parvenu à trouver un terrain d'entente avec Akashi. Il ne tarda pas plus longtemps à quitter son point d'appui, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme de policier, avant de quitter la salle de pause.

« Tu devrais le trouver à l'école où il travaille. Mais sache que j't'ai à l'œil et que si je vois que Tetsu souffre par ta faute, j'hésiterai pas à intervenir. »

Bien qu'Akashi fût conscient de toute l'ampleur que contenait cet avertissement, un discret sourire vint à son tour étirer le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il voyait l'ancien As de la génération des miracles retourner à son poste. Il était bien sûr sérieux au sujet de Kuroko et avait pesé le pour et le contre, se demandant si le bleuté pouvait encore ressentir des sentiments à son égard à travers toutes ces années.

Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais, Akashi savait que la seule personne qui lui importait était Kuroko Tetsuya.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour constater de l'heure ; il avait encore un peu de temps avant que les cours ne se terminent.

 **-x-x-x-**

Des enfants courraient autour de lui pour rejoindre leurs parents. Sa présence dans une école de maternelle attira quelques regards curieux et quelques messes-basses arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais Akashi ne s'y formalisa pas et observa plutôt cet enseignant aux cheveux sarcelles qui le regardait en retour. Il remarqua ainsi Kuroko en train de soupirer avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

En quelques minutes, l'ancien joueur fantôme se tint face à lui. De toute évidence, Kuroko s'était attendu à le voir mais n'en restait pas moins ennuyé.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être entêté, Akashi-kun, commenta le bleuté.

— J'ai toujours fait tout mon possible pour obtenir les choses qui m'intéresse, répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

— Je ne suis pas un objet et encore moins un trophée. »

Les yeux de son homologue se voilèrent d'un énervement certain et Akashi se sut sur une pente glissante. Il était tout à fait compréhensible que Kuroko lui en veuille et ne se laisse pas facilement convaincre, que rien ne serait gagné après toutes ces années, mais Akashi n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner pour si peu.

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré ainsi, Kuroko. Je suis simplement venu te retrouver à ta débauche pour t'inviter à boire un verre, proposa-t-il suavement.

— Tu sais que je ne tiens pas l'alcool et je travaille demain.

— Dans ce cas nous pouvons juste nous balader et discuter. »

La pente sur laquelle il se trouvait devint un peu plus savonneuse, l'emmenant un peu plus dans les tréfonds, en vue du regard sombre que lui offrit en cet instant Kuroko. Sa prestance avait toujours donné l'illusion à son entourage qu'il était à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation et qu'il maîtrisait toujours tout, seulement ce n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe et comme n'importe qui Akashi craignait d'obtenir un refus catégorique et de se faire éconduire. Cela avait toujours été ainsi avec Kuroko : il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, mais c'était justement ce qui lui plaisait.

Avec Kuroko, rien n'était prédéterminé et tout pouvait devenir une surprise. Akashi avait envie de tenter l'aventure, de prendre ses bagages et de monter sur ce bateau qui l'emmènerait sûrement dans un lieu paradisiaque où il ne regretta aucunement son choix.

« Juste cette fois. Et si à la fin je te demande d'arrêter, je te prie d'accepter sans faire d'histoire. »

Un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage lorsque Kuroko accepta sa proposition. Il acquiesça alors simplement, voyant ensuite son ancien partenaire et rival de jeu retourner à l'intérieur de l'établissement afin de pouvoir terminer ses tâches. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, marchant sans réelle destination en tête. Au cours de leur traversée, de nouveaux regards curieux se posèrent sur Akashi qui les ignora complètement, s'y étant habitué au point de ne même plus les remarquer. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas pour Kuroko dont la misdirection se trouvait sans aucun effet avec une personne aussi voyante que le rouquin à ses côtés.

Après avoir remarqué le trouble qui semblait agiter Kuroko, Akashi regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de remarquer une petite ruelle où il décida de s'engouffrer. Il se souvenait que le plus petit n'appréciait pas attirer l'attention, alors ils se devaient de quitter les grandes rues s'il désirait que le bleuté reste à ses côtés. Ainsi, sa main vint doucement attraper le poignet fin du joueur fantôme et l'emmena à sa suite, ignorant les questions que lui posa Kuroko qui tenta de s'extraire de son emprise, avant de comprendre ses intentions.

De façon à peine visible, les joues de Kuroko avaient pris des couleurs et son regard se fit fuyant ; que ce soit avec lui ou avec d'autres, Akashi avait toujours pris soin de mettre son entourage à l'aise. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sa deuxième personnalité n'émerge et ne vienne terroriser tout le monde. Cet Akashi qui se trouvait à ses côtés, celui avec les yeux rouges, possédait une gentillesse et une délicatesse cachées qui avaient su le toucher profondément.

« As-tu un endroit où tu veux aller ? Demanda par la suite Akashi, qui continuait à éviter les rues principales.

— C'est Akashi-kun qui me propose de se balader et tu ne sais pas où aller ? Se moqua aussitôt Kuroko.

— Ça fait un moment que je ne vis plus à Tokyo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant en ce moment. »

La manière dont son ancien capitaine se défendait amusa Kuroko, qui le cacha toutefois par son habituel visage inexpressif. Puis, dans son for intérieur, il décida de remercier l'égard qu'avait Akashi pour lui faire éviter la foule en l'emmenant dans des endroits sympathiques où lui-même aurait voulu mettre les pieds. C'était beaucoup plus amusant d'y aller accompagné, mais Aomine n'avait jamais été très bien emballé.

Akashi et Kuroko visitèrent ainsi quelques galeries d'arts qui avaient piqué l'intérêt du bleuté, discutant ensemble des œuvres et de leurs impressions, s'arrêtant ensuite dans un petit café afin de faire reposer leurs pieds et pouvoir s'hydrater. Leur sortie se passait à merveille dès que Kuroko mit du sien, oubliant son agacement passager pour finalement retrouver cette complicité d'antan qu'il avait toujours entretenue avec Akashi.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup, de choses et d'autres, de travail ou même de leurs dernières lectures, et pas un seul instant Kuroko ne fit attention à l'heure qui défiler inéluctablement.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à marcher dans les ruelles isolées, ne faisant pas attention au temps qui s'était rafraîchi en ce début de soirée. Ce fut par l'appel du ventre de Kuroko qu'ils redescendirent sur Terre, comme si la bulle qui les avait jusqu'alors enveloppés éclatait subitement. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Kuroko rougit à vue d'œil, embarrassé.

« Devons-nous aller au restaurant pour satisfaire ce ventre impatient ? S'amusa le rouquin.

— Akashi-kun… »

Définitivement gêné, Kuroko ne savait plus où se mettre. De plus qu'il allait devoir refuser la proposition d'Akashi et d'arrêter là leur sortie.

« Nigou m'attends à l'appartement, expliqua-t-il.

— Dans ce cas-là, veux-tu que je te ramène en voiture ? Ce sera plus rapide que d'y aller à pied. »

Au fond de lui, Kuroko était rassuré qu'Akashi n'insiste pas. Son excuse n'était pas un moyen pour s'échapper, à vrai dire il avait vraiment apprécié de sortir et discuter avec lui, mais il devait prendre aussi soin de son animal de compagnie qui devait sûrement l'attendre avec impatience. Il accepta alors la proposition du rouquin et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture qui le ramena une nouvelle fois jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois arrivé et de nouveau garé sur une place de parking, son immeuble à quelques mètres, Kuroko se tourna vers Akashi et le remercia pour le trajet. Il ne sortit toutefois pas tout de suite de la voiture et fut le premier cette fois-ci à se tourner et engager la conversation.

« Merci pour cette sortie, Akashi-kun. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment…

— Mais tu vas me demander d'arrêter ? » Poursuivit l'intéressé pour l'inviter à poursuivre après sa courte pause.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre et pencha son visage vers l'avant. Les mèches de ses cheveux couvrirent ainsi en partie son visage et empêchèrent donc à Akashi de voir son expression troublée.

« Je n'attends pas à ce que tu m'embrasses maintenant pour me dire au revoir, tu sais. Je veux simplement que tu saches que si tu me laisses encore une chance et me permets de te montrer que je suis sérieux à ton sujet, aujourd'hui ne sera pas notre dernier rendez-vous. »

La voix suave du rouquin lui fit finalement relever le visage, découvrant ainsi le sourire rassurant qui était si propre à sa personne. Akashi avait toujours su lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante, et bien que Kuroko chercha intérieurement à le contredire, il ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Un simple soupir finit par sortir de ses lèvres et il acquiesça de façon à peine visible.

Il salua une nouvelle fois Akashi avant de sortir de la voiture et de rejoindre Nigou, qui avait bien sûr atteint lui aussi sa taille adulte. Le petit chiot de l'époque n'était plus et l'animal lui arrivait désormais jusqu'à la taille. Dès son entrée dans l'appartement, Kuroko se dirigea vers les gamelles de son ami à poil et les remplit avant de laisser sa main se perdre dans la fourrure bicolore. Dans un coin de son esprit, il avait enregistré les paroles soufflées un peu plus tôt par Akashi et sourit en se les repassant.

Son cœur se réchauffait petit à petit. La boîte de Pandore dans laquelle il avait enfermé ses sentiments pour Akashi se rouvrait lentement mais sûrement, laissant échapper en même temps une chaleur qu'il avait réprimée pendant longtemps. Au cours de leurs années au collège et même durant le lycée, Kuroko avait toujours naturellement suivi du regard Akashi, parfois sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ainsi, savoir qu'aujourd'hui le rouquin lui courrait après le flattait autant que le gênait. Son visage ne parvint pas plus longtemps à garder son masque d'impassibilité et un large sourire vint couvrir ses traits, mais Kuroko alla rapidement le camoufler en plongeant son visage dans les poils de Nigou qui ne se soucia pas de l'attitude de son maître et préféra continuer à manger.

 **-x-x-x-**

Les journées se succédaient les unes après les autres, Akashi et Kuroko continuèrent de se faire des sorties, allant dîner au restaurant ou simplement en allant se balader comme la première fois. Parfois, Aomine et Midorima se joignaient à eux et, au cours d'une après-midi, ils allèrent aussi accueillir Momoi et Imayoshi à la gare quand ces derniers furent de retour sur Tokyo. La vie suivait doucement son cours et leurs amis remarquèrent sans la moindre difficulté le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre les deux plus petits de la bande. Aomine avait même demandé, sans la moindre discrétion, où cela en était et si c'était enfin officiel, recevant instantanément un coup de poing de la part de son ancienne ombre, tandis que Momoi soupirait devant le manque de tact de son ami d'enfance.

Toutefois, bien que du temps s'était écoulé depuis leur première sortie, Kuroko n'avait toujours pas baissé sa garde envers Akashi. Ce dernier continuait d'accepter la situation et n'insistait jamais. Ainsi, où d'autres se seraient sûrement lassés, ou même impatientés comme Aomine semblait l'être, Akashi lui proposait d'autres rendez-vous et le raccompagnait toujours à son appartement avant de prendre congé.

Kuroko ne savait pas si c'était dû à son éducation ou si Akashi était naturellement ainsi, mais de toute évidence le rouquin prenait en compte ses sentiments et surtout ses envies. Kuroko aurait pu en être flatté, il appréciait l'attitude d'Akashi à son égard, mais finalement cela ne faisait qu'agrandir la pression qui se trouvait sur ses épaules. C'était à lui de décider quand ils allaient pouvoir démarrer une relation, à lui de décider quand le feu passera au vert et qu'ils pourront s'embrasser ; et autant Kuroko pouvait être franc, il n'en restait pas moins timide sur ce genre de sujet.

Il aimait Akashi. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Sa gentillesse, son orgueil, ses qualités comme ses travers, il avait tout accepté. Seulement, il l'avait toujours aimé de loin, telle une chose qui lui serait toujours hors de portée, inaccessible. Ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois qu'ils s'embrasseront, mais cette fois-ci sera différent. Si Kuroko se décidait à sauter le pas, ce serait pour commencer une relation avec Akashi Seijūrō ; l'innocence du collège se trouvant derrière eux pour faire place à une relation adulte.

« Ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Akashi qui termina au même instant de se garer en face de son appartement, en profitant pour détacher sa ceinture.

Kuroko agita négativement son visage. Ils revenaient d'une séance au cinéma et il n'avait pas vraiment suivi celle-ci, plutôt absorbé par la main du rouquin contre leur accoudoir commun. Pendant toute l'heure il avait essayé de se motiver à la lui saisir, à donner le signal qu'il était prêt, mais cela s'était résolu par un échec cuisant. Il était déprimé et se sentait misérable.

Il avait quel âge pour redouter un baiser ?

« Kuroko ? »

Le doux appel d'Akashi lui fit aussitôt relever son visage, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire pour l'appeler de la sorte. Il ne put cependant prononcer le moindre mot et sentit plutôt son cœur se gonfler, encore et encore, au point d'imploser : contre ses lèvres, une douce chaleur s'était superposée à la sienne. Un baiser furtif dont Akashi avait le secret et lui avait fait goûter tant de fois, mais un baiser qui ne dura que de brèves secondes avant de disparaître. Seul le sourire embarrassé qui s'étira sur les lèvres du rouquin était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cet échange.

Kuroko le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'apporter ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Dans son esprit, c'était le vide incommensurable. Son cerveau avait décroché.

Son manque de réaction commença toutefois à inquiéter Akashi qui crut avoir dépassé les limites ; lui qui avait pris soin de respecter les attentes de Kuroko… Il venait de tout envoyer balader.

Désireux de sauver les meubles et éviter de tout perdre, Akashi entrouvrit ses lèvres pour s'excuser. Seulement cette fois-ci, l'ancien Empereur qui tyrannisait et terrorisait son entourage, ce garçon qui donnait l'impression de tout contrôler et surtout tout maîtriser dans n'importe quelle situation, fut joliment dépassé lorsqu'il sentit les poings de Kuroko se refermer autour de sa veste pour l'obliger à se décoller de son siège et se rapprocher de lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se prépara à encaisser le coup, cependant ce fut ses oreilles qui furent attaquées par la voix affirmée et éloquente de Kuroko, l'obligeant à rouvrir ses yeux et remarquer le visage sérieux de son homologue. Une étrange colère animait ses yeux céruléens.

« J'ai toujours adoré ta façon de m'embrasser mais ce soir, elle m'agace. »

Les mains de Kuroko lâchèrent finalement sa veste, mais elles attrapèrent rapidement son visage. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Akashi reçut pour la première fois le baiser de Kuroko. Cette fois-ci, la chasteté avait été mise au placard et le bleuté embrassa avec fougue cet homme qu'il avait tant désiré. Leur baiser fut l'apothéose de toutes ces années d'abstinences, d'amour jamais véritablement confessé, et Akashi ne chercha même pas à dominer l'échange. Pour une fois, il laissa les rênes à un autre et permit donc à Kuroko de faire ce qu'il désirait.

Kuroko s'en donna ainsi à cœur joie, mettant de côté sa timidité précédente pour découvrir la bouche de son petit-ami. Le dos d'Akashi rencontra ainsi la portière de la voiture et ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos de Kuroko, qui prit appui sur l'appui-tête du rouquin, pour ensuite venir lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de se séparer de lui et de reprendre son souffle. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux brillaient d'un désir qui avait cessé d'être contenu, apportant une bouffée de chaleur à Akashi qui découvrit une nouvelle facette chez Kuroko.

« Je ne veux plus que tu m'embrasses à la va-vite. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont jamais existé et que je les ai rêvés. »

Son aveu amusa Akashi qui vint caresser amoureusement sa joue, leurs regards ne se quittant pas la moindre seconde. Son cœur jouait la samba et il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Sa main vint ensuite se glisser derrière la nuque de Kuroko et l'invita ainsi à se pencher une nouvelle fois. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et le bleuté en profita pour s'agripper à sa chemise et laisser son corps reposer contre le sien, sans toutefois y mettre tout son poids. L'échange se fit cette fois-ci moins sauvage, mais pas moins passionnel. Le bleuté goûtait enfin aux véritables baisers qu'Akashi comptait bien le couvrir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs fois, de façon appuyées ou plus légères, se souriant mutuellement et se moquant l'un de l'autre pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps, avant de plonger à nouveau sur l'autre. Tout n'était pas encore acquis, Kuroko ne comptait pas faire monter Akashi à son appartement tout de suite, du moins pas ce soir, mais son attitude n'amusa que davantage le rouquin. Il glissa ainsi sa main dans la chevelure sarcelle, ne se privant pas de toucher ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux maintenant qu'il en avait l'autorisation.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as pris goût à me voir te courir après, Kuroko, se moqua-t-il.

— On m'a toujours appris à ne jamais me priver des bonnes choses. »

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres du bleuté. Akashi vint alors l'embrasser pour faire taire cette bouche insolente, mais si désirable à la fois.

Kuroko se rassit plus tard sur son siège, laissant à Akashi le soin de se redresser à son tour et de retrouver une position plus confortable pour son dos. Il ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de se séparer du rouquin, mais il désirait prendre son temps dans leur relation et ainsi éviter de brûler les étapes. Akashi semblait aussi le comprendre et partager son opinion à ce sujet. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi une dernière fois, se souhaitant au revoir, avant que Kuroko ne sorte de la voiture pour rapidement se tourner et agiter sa main en direction du rouquin qui lui rendit son geste.

Ce fut en marchant à reculons, ce soir-là, que Kuroko rentra à son appartement avant de se jeter sur Nigou et d'enfouir son visage éclatant de bonheur dans la fourrure de son ami. A l'intérieur de la voiture, Akashi n'en menait pas plus large et ses mains vinrent recouvrir son visage. Un large sourire étirait ses traits, au point de se demander si c'était humainement possible. Cette situation d'euphorie ne lui était pas habituelle et jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Au fond, il se fichait à présent si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête ou si un malheur allait arriver. En l'état actuel des choses, il était prêt à sourire à la pire des nouvelles.

Simplement car à présent, Kuroko et lui sortaient enfin ensemble.

 **-x-x-x-**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Akashi et Kuroko avaient décidé de sauter le pas, après des années à se tourner autour, et ils terminèrent d'aménager dans leur nouvel appartement à Kyoto. Kuroko avait en effet quitté son travail à la maternelle pour suivre son amant, qui avait dû reprendre le travail et qui suite à son divorce et au tapage que cela avait provoqué ne pouvait résolument pas quitter le siège de son entreprise pour rejoindre une branche sur Tokyo. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le travail d'enseignant qui manquait et Kuroko avait su rapidement retrouver un emploi.

Ce soir, ils accueillaient dans leur cocon leurs amis pour une pendaison de crémaillère. Exceptionnellement, cela allait être leur deuxième soirée dans l'année où ils allaient être tous réunis et Kuroko était étrangement surexcité à ce que tout le monde arrive au plus vite pour montrer son nid douillet à tout le monde. Il termina ainsi de poser la nappe sur leur grande table lorsque des mains vinrent enserrer sa taille et une bouche avide commencer à dévorer sa nuque. Il tenta de réprimer un frisson de traverser son corps, mais Akashi connaissait à présent tous ses points faibles et ne lésinait pas à les titiller quand il en avait l'opportunité.

« Akashi-kun… ils vont arriver, rappela Kuroko dans une vaine tentative.

— On a largement le temps. »

Les mains d'Akashi se glissèrent sous son pull et caressa la peau chaude mise à disposition, venant rejoindre ses boutons de chairs qui firent se pincer les lèvres de Kuroko. Sa langue vint de nouveau taquiner l'endroit précédemment mordu pendant que ses mains continuèrent de s'occuper du torse de son amant qui se montra moins entrain à lui résister. Sa bouche vint ensuite s'occuper de l'oreille de Kuroko, qu'il croqua malicieusement pour faire sortir ce doux gémissement de bien-être que son amant poussait parfois.

Le bleuté finit par basculer sa tête contre l'épaule du rouquin, les joues rougies, profitant de cette chaleur qui se diffusait contre son dos. Pendant ce temps, Akashi continua à faire balader ses mains sur son corps qui lui était offert, insistant sur les endroits qui frissonnaient à son passage. Il ne put cependant retenir son amusement lorsque Kuroko se retourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés mais les yeux remplis de désir, et il se sentit dès lors tiré vers l'avant pour les emmener dans leur chambre.

Plus tard, à l'extérieur, alors que le ciel terminait de s'assombrir et que les premières étoiles se faisaient visibles, Kagami sortit du taxi en compagnie de Kise qui l'aida avec ses béquilles. Ils découvrirent ainsi l'attroupement de personnes qui s'était créé devant l'immeuble où normalement habitaient Akashi et Kuroko. En plus des membres de la génération des miracles, le couple avait permis à leurs amis d'inviter leurs conjoints.

« Il y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta Kise après avoir rejoints ses amis et salués tout le monde.

Il vit alors Midorima remonter ses lunettes, les joues rougies, tandis qu'Aomine pestiférait dans son coin.

« Vous avez essayé de les appeler ? Demanda ensuite Kagami.

— Nous avons parmi nous un génie, messieurs dames ! S'enthousiasma faussement Aomine en claquant dans ses mains.

— La ferme crétin, je viens d'arriver, gronda aussitôt le dite génie.

— Bah quand on sait pas, on se la ferme justement. Ah bon sang je vais le tuer…

— Arrête un peu Dai-chan ! Ils n'ont pas dû entendre ou…

— Ou alors ils sont très occupés. » Pouffa Takao.

Ce dernier reçut une claque à l'arrière de son crâne de la part de Midorima, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer à rire tandis que le visage de Kise et de Kagami s'empourprèrent à leur tour. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à saisir l'allusion du brun pendant qu'Aomine appuyait sans vergogne contre le bouton de l'interphone.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, la voix d'Akashi arriva à leurs oreilles et la porte leur fut enfin déverrouillée.

Pendant leur marche, les conversations allaient bon train mais se turent dès qu'Akashi vint leur ouvrir la porte. Son expression était parfaitement impassible, mais personne ne fut dupée et la trace rougeoyante qui se trouvait sur sa joue ne passa pas inaperçue. Un peu plus loin, Kuroko terminait de mettre la table et de toute évidence ses tempes se trouvaient si enflées qu'elles menaçaient d'éclater à tout instant.

« J'aime beaucoup votre appartement, ça transpire l'amour ! »

Le compliment d'Imayoshi fit partir Takao dans un fou rire incontrôlable, se tenant la taille avec difficulté tandis que Momoi se trouvait rouge pivoine et que Kuroko s'interrogeait sur une future carrière dans le lancer d'assiettes.

Ainsi, plus tard, pendant qu'Aomine et Kagami se défièrent sur tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, que Murasakibara manqua de tout dévorer et avoir encore faim après cela, que Midorima dut supporter Takao et Kise qui s'était allié au brun, Kuroko regarda le reste de ses invités et finit par soupirer. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'autant d'idiots composaient son champ de vision. Son attention bifurqua bientôt pour retrouver une silhouette connue, où Akashi était assis et discutait avec Momoi et Imayoshi. Cette fois-ci, à l'inverse des années précédentes où Kuroko l'avait toujours regardé de loin, dans l'ombre, leur regard ne tarda pas longtemps avant de s'accrocher et de se sourire.

Ils avaient tâtonnés, avaient aussi commis des erreurs, se trompant et se séparant de leur trajectoire initiale, mais ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés et Kuroko était à présent certain d'avancer à la même cadence qu'Akashi. Les liens qui le liait au rouquin, mais aussi aux autres membres qui peuplaient leur salon, pouvaient s'étirer et s'emmêler, mais rien ni personne ne saurait les couper. Ce petit bout de ficelle était parvenu à lui faire rencontrer ces personnes, et même dans les pires instants de leur relation, jamais Kuroko n'avait regretté d'avoir croisé leur chemin.

 **Fin.**


End file.
